


Twenty Years

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Anniversary, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christmas 2021: A surprise from the children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Years

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Wreathe

“You’re not supposed to be doing magic,” Lily whispered.

“When has he ever listened to that?” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “James always does what he wants.”

“He still shouldn’t do it,” Albus said quietly. Harry could imagine the way he glanced around nervously

“It’ll be fine,” James murmured, a low rumble. “Now shh. We don’t want to wake Dad or Papa.”

Harry rolled over in the bedroom to look at Draco, who was, predictably, smirking right back at him. “They still haven’t found the observation spell we placed on the living room yet, have they?”

“They never will.” Draco grinned.

#

“Should we go see what they’ve done?” Harry traced the familiar lines of faded scars on his husband’s skin.

“Nothing exploded,” Draco mused. “No one screamed. It can’t be anything terrible.”

“Still.” Harry’s fingers stopped, resting over Draco’s heartbeat. “Don’t you want to know?”

They cast silence spells, tiptoeing into the living room. The Christmas wreath had been changed, fairy lights twinkling in green and silver and red and gold. James and Scorpius worked together to levitate a banner and stick it over the mantle: _Happy 20th Anniversary_.

“I think we can forgive them for using underage magic,” Draco murmured.


End file.
